lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
A Story of More Woe
Summary The Special Victims Unit investigate a father's murder after his teen daughters call in a home burglary that turns into an attempted assault. When the squad speaks with the medical examiner, however, they find that the details don't add up. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast * George Newbern as Dr. Al Pollack * Dov Tiefenbach as M.E. Fitz * Olga Merediz as Judge Roberta Martinez * Lauren Noble as Carmen * Brittany Jeffery as Attorney Leah Simon * Charlotte Cabell & Vivian Cabell as Jesse Rollins Guest cast * Ariel Shafir as Avi Meyer * Bethany Caputo as Izzy Budnick * Zoe Margaret Colletti as Britney Moore * Talitha Eliana Bateman as Laura Moore * Lucia Spina as Alexis Farrow * Alex Kramer as Greg Callahan * Mark Tallman as Detective Sam Williams * Arielle Yoder as Susan Bard * Valencia Yearwood as Denise Jackson * Lauren Hooper as Mary Carmichael * Madison Cruz as Call Center #1 * Jason Bentley Jones as Call Center #2 References references Quotes :Al Pollack: Amanda, I want to take care of you. :Rollins: I know you do. Um... the thing is, Al, I can't marry you. :Al: Why not? :Rollins: I don't love you. ---- :Al: Rollins when she turns down his marriage proposal I'm disappointed, but one of the only good things about getting older is that you get used to it. I'm glad I met you, Amanda, that we made a baby together. Um, I'll always be grateful. ---- :Olivia: Britney There's just some things that don't make sense. :Britney Moore: I don't care. You know why? 'cause my father's dead. Okay, my father is dead. So I... I don't really understand what difference it makes who killed him. ---- :Olivia: Britney, I can see that you're an honest person, but if you're trying to protect someone or you're afraid of someone... we can help you. :Britney: Nobody can help me. :Olivia: What does that mean, honey? :Britney: I had to. :Olivia: You... you had to what? :Britney: I had to protect my sister from my own father. My own father was raping my sister. I had to kill him. ---- :Laura Moore: Juliet was 13. My mother, she killed herself. I'm not like other girls playing with baby dolls. I am a real woman. ---- :Laura: Juliet fell in love with someone who she wasn't supposed to. We're star-crossed lovers even when it hurts because that's what people... :Olivia: Who love each other do? Laura, I know that it wasn't your father who had sex with you. I know that it was Greg. :Laura: I would never betray him. :Olivia: Honey, but he betrayed you. :Laura: He wouldn't do that. :Olivia: But he did. He told us that he was in love with Susan. :Laura: No. You... you're wrong. Susan doesn't even have a ring on her ringer. :Olivia: That's not what love is. :Laura: How would you know? You don't have a ring either. ---- :Olivia: Britney Greg didn't care about Susan. He was after your sister. He manipulated her. He convinced her that she was in love with him. He even went so far as to propose to her. :Britney: He asked her to marry him? :Olivia: Yes. :Britney: It's that stupid ring. That's why she's been so happy. :Olivia: What did she say? What... what did she tell you? :Britney: That, um, that me and her and Greg, we were gonna all live together, you know, and everything was gonna be okay. And then she'd just been been babbling on about, like, this "Romeo and Juliet" stuff, which I... oh, my God. What did she do? What did I do? :Olivia: This isn't your fault or Laura's. This is one person's fault and that's Greg, and we will make sure that he never hurts you or your sister again. ---- Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes